


[IDWR-2.5] Back Home

by Erix



Series: IDWR [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDWR第二部番外（含3篇）</p><p>Back Home (M)<br/>Court Day (E)<br/>Dreams (PG)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Home

Steve和James登记结婚之后并没有举办婚礼派对，他们总觉得对送上美好祝福的朋友们亏欠点什么。于是在十月底知晓Erica怀孕之后，二人预定了六间宾馆客房，组织朋友们一起驾车前往琼斯海滩去度周末。与他们同行的包括Richards夫妇，Steve的老邻居Mia Spencer，Erica和双胞胎姐弟，Natasha和Clint。最终Johnny Storm也死皮赖脸地跟来了，虽然James一直警告他这是个家庭派对，跟Johnny充满美女和酒精的日常活动完全两样，但是Johnny却软硬兼施地央求James带上他。Sam因为酒吧营业无法出行，James看着多出来的一间空房，勉强答应了Johnny的请求。

“你问Johnny为什么非要和咱们一起去？噢，James，如果我告诉你，你一定要保持理智。”Natasha在James问起的时候这样说道。

“好吧，我有心理准备，准没好事。可这次我真想不出他为什么要跟来。明明不是他喜欢参加的活动。”

“他非要跟来是因为，Clint不小心提到，Erica是个大美女。”

“什么！？那小子要是……”James一边说一边攥起拳头往电话机的方向走，“不行，我现在就打电话退房。”

“嘿，别激动。我之前没提起是因为这件事情完全不用担心，Erica原先的丈夫比她年长，她喜欢成熟稳重的类型，绝对不吃Johnny那一套，你就放心好了。多让那小子吃吃闭门羹也是好事。”

“可是那个家伙的外表毕竟很有迷惑性……”

Natasha笑着走到James身边，挽住他的胳膊，说道：“安心啦，我知道他长得和你家那位像，你觉得你家那位什么都好，但也不是人人都喜欢Steve那种类型嘛。”

James被她说得脸蛋发热，勉强点头答应下来。

 

到了出行那日，Steve和James带着Mia和她家的大狗Rusty从自家公寓出发，Natasha和Clint接上了Erica和双胞胎，两队人马去Richards夫妇家集合，然后三辆车一起开往琼斯海滩公园。

他们在正午时分抵达了旅馆，登记房间后又带着大部分行李一起来到海滨，打算在海滩待到傍晚时分，升起篝火来烧烤。Reed带来了他的摄影器材，准备给Sue拍一套沙滩写真，所以虽然有旅馆房间，但为了方便更衣，Richards夫妇仍然带了帐篷。

所有女人都乐得凑热闹来当摄影模特，几个男人偶尔也会被拉进镜头里。但是除了Sue以外，大家都没办法自然地站在镜头前。他们摆出的姿势大都僵硬尴尬，Reed和Sue尝试给大家一些指导，但是收效甚微。最终Reed决定先给Sue单独拍照，让大家随便去干点什么，之后他会回来把每个人都抓拍到。于是一群人终于肆无忌惮地玩了起来。

秋季天气转凉，已经无法下海游泳，沙滩上也没什么游客。几个人支起球网，脱掉鞋子打起了排球。James和Johnny一队，Steve和Clint一队，Natasha、Erica和Mia坐在旁边的沙滩上一边聊天一边观战。Brian和Lisa带着Rusty在沙滩上开心地乱跑，偶尔才回到母亲身边挖挖沙子捡捡贝壳。

打排球的四个人水平相当，比分一直僵持不下。James和Johnny平时在拳击俱乐部一起玩得多，比Steve和Clint更默契，他们慢慢占了上风，领先一直保持到：James发现Johnny开始有意无意做出夸张的动作，试图吸引几位女观众的注意力。James可没打算让Johnny的小计划得逞，于是二人的合作关系彻底破裂，开始为接球你争我抢。Clint乐得捡便宜，专打两个人的中间，还夹带着挑拨离间。最终比分变成了一边倒，Johnny和James在本来领先的情况下惨败而归。Johnny甩手说不玩了，径直走到Erica身边坐下来，开始抱怨James没有合作精神。Steve赶忙走过去安抚James的情绪，生怕两个人一言不合再打起来。James和Johnny两个人别管变成多要好的朋友，相处的时候动不动就能擦出火药味，大伙对此实在无可奈何。

Natasha趁机把Clint拉去海边拍照了，Johnny看着二人离开，又瞟了一眼Steve和James，酸溜溜地对坐在身边的Erica说道：“你看他们成双成对的……”James想起Johnny非要跟来的动机，心里火气就往上蹿，无奈Steve一直搂着，不让他动弹。

“哦，你可以跟我一起，”Erica笑着看向Johnny，女人笑起来很好看，弯着眼角，脸上还带着浅浅的酒窝。James冷眼旁观，连他也不得不承认Johnny和Erica从外表来看真是般配的一对，但他怎么也不能想象Johnny Storm变成自家孩子干爹一样的角色。

Johnny一脸得意地看向James，但Erica随即伸手揉了揉Johnny的棕色短发，以对待双胞胎的口吻继续说道，“你可以算我家的，我收养你，养两个小孩和三个小孩没什么区别，总之都是头疼。要不Mia也可以收养你，是吧Mia？”Erica看向坐在一旁的黑人女子。

Mia热情地回答道：“我也没问题，虽然养一个儿子已经够我操心了，但养一只小狗还是两只小狗大概也没什么区别。”

Johnny被拒绝得很彻底，哭丧着脸说道：“嘿……伙计们，不带这样欺负人的。”James在心里暗暗夸赞两个女人干得漂亮。

James和Steve又带着Brian和Lisa打了一会儿排球，等到两个孩子厌烦了，Steve便让Brian骑在肩膀上，左手抱着Lisa，右手拉着James沿着海滩去散步。夕阳已经坠到了离海平面不远的地方，天边是一片明艳的橘红色，藏蓝的海面上闪烁着粼粼波光，阳光也在Steve和两个孩子周身勾出金色边缘。海水哗哗地拍打着沙滩，两个孩子叽叽喳喳地讨论着学校里的同学和老师，Steve时不时附和两句。James听着孩子们的争论和水声，看着眼前的景象，完全不嫌吵闹，反倒感觉内心平静极了。Steve握着他的手，温和又有力。Brian突然看到Rusty从旁边跑过，便从Steve的肩膀上爬了下来去追赶，Lisa也挣脱了Steve的手臂跳到地上，跟着弟弟跑开了。海边只剩下Steve和James两个人，他们停住脚步，手拉手看着夕阳。

“如果明天是世界末日，我今天肯定要拉着你看夕阳。”James盯着光亮的源头，一眼不眨。他知道看太阳太久会眼花，但就是不愿别开视线。

“没有什么世界末日，等我们搬到布鲁克林，每天都可以拉着手去海边看夕阳。”Steve笑着回答道。

“每天都能做世界末日之前愿意做的事情，简直太奢侈了。”

“那又怎样，反正我们付得起。”Steve回答道，他讲话的语气很认真。James终于把视线从夕阳转向Steve的侧脸。

James突然感觉海风灌进领子里，天气骤然凉下来，Steve好像也感觉到什么，放开他的手，直接把他圈进怀里。James闭上眼，放任自己沉浸在Steve的气息里，他从未感觉如此安全过，此时此刻James相信什么都无法再伤害到他。两个人相拥站了好一会儿，James再次抬起头，大半个太阳已经沉入海中，远处朋友们也三三两两地站在岸边，望着夕阳的方向。James觉得他心中的幸福感就像海水一般，无边无际。

太阳完全消失了。Steve和James回到朋友们身边，大家借着剩余的天光点起篝火，Mia为大家准备了腌制好的食物，几个人点好烧烤炉，放在烤架上的肉片发出滋滋的响声，香气四溢。两个小家伙随便吃了一些果酱面包，等不及烤肉熟透，便趴在Erica身边睡着了，大人们把双胞胎抱进帐篷里，围坐在火堆旁，喝着饮料聊着天。不知是谁起的头，但是大家玩起了“真心话”，每个人都讲着自己最糟糕最好笑的经历。

 

晚餐后，Johnny从网上找了个情侣挑战题，“好啦，前一半算‘真心话’，后一半是‘情侣默契度’，你们三对快准备好纸和笔！”

Clint和Sue两个人一副跃跃欲试的样子，Natasha翻了个白眼，剩下的三人兴趣缺缺。为了不扫兴，Steve站起身从帐篷里找到了足够的纸和笔，大家凑在火堆旁，三对情侣分别分开坐到了彼此对面的位置，开始答题。

“好吧，第一个问题，每天都有早安吻吗？”

James觉得这简直蠢透了，但是他还是在自己的纸片上写了个“是”。亮出答案的时候对面的Steve朝他眯眼笑了笑，他便回给对方一个笑容。Clint和Natasha都写了“不是”。

Sue和Reed第一条就写了不同的答案。Sue倒是不怎么气恼，她笑嘻嘻地说道：“噢，亲爱的，每天我给你早安吻的时候你都睡得像死猪一样呢。”Reed整个脸都红起来。

Johnny大笑着继续读题，“下一个，有没有在朋友家里做过？”

“噢！Johnny，这是什么见鬼的挑战题？”Reed不满地叫起来。

“好了，姐夫，不要抱怨。你们已经开局不利了，快如实回答。”

大家亮出纸片，除了Sue和Reed写了“有”，其他四人都写了“没有”。

“哇哦！Sue，你们在谁家搞过？”Natasha不自觉地问出口。

“这个得保密，不然我们肯定会被绝交的。”Sue吐了吐舌头。

“婚前还是婚后？”Natasha不死心地追问道。

“说出来你就猜到了！”Sue却坚守立场，什么也不肯透露。

“好了好了，我们继续。第三题，在家里的哪些房间没做过？”

“呃……Johnny……”Steve清了清嗓子，“一定要回答吗？”

Johnny一脸坏笑地用力点着头。

Sue和Reed的纸条上写了“除了主卧和浴室以外的所有房间”；James和Steve的纸条上只写了“书房”，Steve不好意思地拿那张纸挡着脸；Natasha的纸条上写了个巨大的“没有”，Clint的纸条上写了“阳台”。

“喂，阳台不算房间好吗？”Natasha倒是一副不羞不臊的样子。

“阳台不算吗？”Clint看看坐在他右边的Reed。

Reed回答说：“当然不算。”

然而Steve已经几乎把脸埋进膝盖里，James也突然觉得自己脸上有点烧。Natasha挑起一边眉毛，轮流看看他们，“呃……你们俩在阳台上搞过？”

“有拉窗帘……”Steve小声说道。

“年轻真好啊……”一直安静旁观的Mia突然感叹道。

Johnny爆发出一阵大笑，“好了，Steve，James，这轮你们赢了！我给你们算一分半。下面一题，有没有在公共场所……”

“喂，我说Johnny，有没有不这么搞来搞去的题目啊？”Erica突然打岔道，“注意点影响行吗，咱们这可是带小孩的家庭聚会呢！”

Reed连忙跟着点头。

Johnny撇撇嘴，划了两下手机屏幕，说道：“好吧好吧，那咱们直接跳到默契度测试好了，反正前半几乎都是这一类问题。……嗯好，你们先回答，谁在家里做家务做得多？”

这轮大家的结论非常统一，Sue、James和Natasha是更常做家务的三人。James看了看两位女士，抱怨道：“我就说自己得参加个什么主妇俱乐部。”

“现在做家务比较多的那个回答问题，比较少的那个猜对方的答案。”Johnny宣布了规则，继续说道，“写出第一只宠物的名字和品种。”

James皱了皱眉头，但他还是在纸上写了“没有”，James的童年不曾有过宠物。

大家亮出纸条，Steve照实写了“不知道”；Natasha写了一只叫“Billy”的虎斑猫，但是Clint把猫咪的名字记成了“Bob”；Sue的第一只宠物是叫“Luby-ball”的小兔子，Reed对此一无所知，他写成了一匹叫“Bulletin”的小马。

“我知道你家有个大农场，你总是谈起Bulletin，我从来不知道你养过兔子。”

“噢，姐夫你可不知道，Sue小时候管那只兔子叫‘公主’，还会给它缝蕾丝边的裙子！”Johnny摇着头说道。

Sue不满地瞪了Johnny一眼，“我也给你缝过蕾丝边的裙子，我还有……”

“好了姐，我错了，不用说了！”Johnny满脸黑线地阻止了姐姐继续爆料，“这题只有Natasha和Clint得了半分。问题继续，第一份挣钱的工作是什么在哪里？”

James有点犹豫，他挣第一笔钱是在加州，并不是能在家庭聚会上写出来的工作。他抬起头看了Steve一眼，发现Steve也在忧心忡忡地看他。

“喂，你们两个不许作弊呦！”Johnny立刻说道。

James只好低头瞎编，在纸上随便写了自己的老家和“送报纸”。这一轮三组答案无一相同。

“这可不行啊，两道题你们三对加起来才得了半分，要再接再厉啊！”Johnny故作严肃地评论着，然后继续读题，“哈哈，这题更有料，破处的男朋友或女朋友的名字是？”

这下James完全不知道该如何回答了，他想瞎编一个名字，但落笔时却不由得想起自己的七岁生日。James突然觉得一阵反胃，他求救般地抬起头，Reed和Clint正低着头冥思苦想，而Steve和Natasha都有些慌乱地看着他。

Steve最先恢复了镇静，他立刻把笔放下说道：“不想玩了。”大家纷纷抬起头，旁观的Erica和Mia感觉几个人表情不对，疑惑地皱起眉头。

Johnny却没心没肺地喊了起来：“哎？那怎么行？后面还有好多问题呢！”

“我也不想玩了！”Natasha立刻附和着Steve说道。

Johnny还想抱怨，却被Sue拽住了，她看了James一眼，大概猜到了几分，便安抚弟弟说：“不玩就不玩了，我也突然不想玩了。”Reed和Clint不明所以地抬起头，气氛突然变得尴尬起来。

James在大家的注视下径自站起身，回到Steve身边，大家不甚情愿地跟着他换回了原本的位置。James只把脑袋耷拉在Steve的肩上，不理会别人的目光。Steve一只手臂环住James，轻轻抚摸着James的手臂，与Steve的接触让James感到安慰。大家沉默了一会儿，Steve突然说道：“嘿，Clint，你不是特意带了吉他来？快给我们唱两首。”

Clint一脸狐疑，但他最终点点头，找来了自己的吉他，给大家唱起了歌，篝火旁再次恢复了欢声笑语，Erica和Mia都加入了合唱。

James一直依偎在Steve身边，在这里他是安全的，Steve把James和他过去的空洞远远隔离开。

篝火慢慢弱了下去，转眼便过了午夜，大家把东西收拾好，清理了沙滩，回到宾馆。

“James……”Steve一进屋门便抱住James亲吻，James轻轻推开他，低头说道：“那时候我本想编个名字，并不想扫兴……”

“那本来也是个愚蠢的游戏。”

“你知道我……”

“我都知道。”Steve不等他说完便打断了，再次贴上来吻他的嘴唇。Steve的手掌从他的后腰滑进衣服里，温柔炙热，James在Steve的抚摸、拥抱和亲吻下轻轻颤抖。

“别闭上眼睛，亲爱的。”Steve喃喃说道，他的气息扫过James的唇边，“看着我。”

James听话地睁开不知何时闭紧的眼睛，Steve湛蓝的双瞳正对上他的视线，Steve眼中是平静的大海，深邃无边。他们脱掉碍事的衣物，让皮肤贴着皮肤，心脏共同跳动。James的视线追着爱人的眼睛，他不想移动，甚至不想呼吸，只想就这么沉陷下去，沉浸在那片湛蓝的海洋里。在那里，过去不过是个影像，不再有痛苦，不再有悲伤。那里是安全的，James知道自己正被保护着，与伤害隔绝。被深深地爱着。

James顺从地为Steve分开双腿，感觉Steve进入他的身体，缓慢坚定。他仍然看着Steve的眼睛，那双眼睛充满爱意，近乎虔诚。James捧着Steve的脸颊，Steve歪头轻轻亲吻他的掌心，叫他的名字，发出满足的叹息声。James感觉Steve不断顶进自己身体更深处，直到他全身颤抖不止，完全融化在Steve带来的热度里。

性爱结束之后，James倚靠在Steve的怀抱中，Steve握着他的左手，拇指轻轻摩挲他无名指上的戒指，房间里安静沉默，那些沉坠在空气中的厚重情感不言自明。

“困了吗？”

“嗯。”

“快睡吧，James，做个好梦。”

“Steve？”

“嗯？”

James没有继续说下去，但是Steve好像听懂了他的心事，他回答道：“睡吧，James，我就在这。”James安心地合上双眼，沉沉地进入了梦乡。

秋游结束之后的第二个周末，Steve和James已经从旧公寓搬到了新家。Reed给Steve发了一封邮件，共享了所有海滩照片，Reed从中挑选了一张打印，定制相框，作为送给Steve和James迟到的结婚贺礼。Reed和Sue不能亲自去拜访，便拜托Johnny把照片送到他们家中。

那是Steve和James相拥站在夕阳下的一张合影，二人背对镜头，依偎在一起，阳光把二人镶嵌在同一个金红色的光圈里。照片中人物不大，背景中再无他人，只有广阔无边的海天一色，仿佛天地之间只有他们二人，以及他们的爱情。这是一张很有感染力的照片，连前来送照片的Johnny都一改往常嬉皮笑脸的神色，很严肃地把木纹相框递到Steve手里。

Steve和James最终也没把这张照片挂起来，对于他们来讲，照片里光影凝聚的那一瞬间太过私人了，永远只属于他们彼此。许多年后，Reed终于征得二人同意，把那张照片重印加入了一次展览，在James的提议下，那张照片最后被命名为《家》。

彼时他们的新家刚刚建成，之后的每一天里，它都在不断成长，愈发趋于完美。但那张被称为《家》的照片代表一个最美好的起点——那是他们决定携手共建的港湾，从彼此开始。


	2. Court Day

Steve终于下定决心邀请James去旁听庭审的那一次，原告竟然败诉了。当然，Steve并没有做错任何事，他与之前无数次一样，从容淡定地陈述了案件的侦查过程，为陪审团解释了所有的鉴证材料。

可惜一个醉酒的控方证人毁掉了一切。

检察官的脸色已经从惨白变得铁青，他在陪审团心中为被告建立的负面形象，已经全被他邀请出庭作证的这个更负面的形象所取代，他知道自己的一时冲动让检方的努力前功尽弃。

“我不太明白，是说那个长相猥琐的家伙会被无罪释放吗？”James小声问道，他想了想又补充了一句，“当然我并非以貌取人。”

Steve在他仍然板身的新西装里不自在地扭着身子，现在他心里的无名火不知道往哪里发泄才好，年轻的检察官总是经验不足，而本次合作的这位则有一颗过于善良的心，他同情被告惨遭家庭暴力的妻子，希望她的出庭可以为检方博得更多同情，可是这位受害女子本身也是个嗑药成瘾的酒鬼，Steve不想对她妄加评判，但她绝不适合出庭作证。

“我想是的，我们要败诉了。这真是个天大的笑话，我为了请你来旁听，千挑万选，找了一个最终败诉的案子。”Steve咬牙切齿地说道。

James悄悄把手按到Steve的手背上，捏了捏。“我下午还想帮Darcy去一家健身房踩踩点，中午就回去，不听宣判了。你晚上早点回家。”James轻声说道。Steve感激他的体谅，James不想让Steve觉得更没面子了。

案子最终以被告无罪释放告终，Steve甚至没和检察官交谈便径自离开了，他在法院的走廊上碰到了永远带着欠扁笑容的Tony Stark。

“嘿，Rogers！我中午看到James，如果他还有什么麻烦别忘记给我打电话！”

“谢谢。他没什么麻烦。”Steve刻板地回答道，出于礼貌，他又询问了一句，“大律师今天这么高兴，有案子胜诉吗？”

“当然！”Tony夸张地挥了一下手中的文件夹，“无罪（Not Guilty）！世界上最动人的两个字。你呢探员？你看起来脸色不太好。”

“因为我这也一样——无罪。我可高兴不起来。”

“是啊是啊。”Tony有些不耐烦地说道，他拍了拍Steve的肩膀，“我要走了，当你想要‘无罪’的时候别忘了给我打电话。”

Steve希望他永远不用给Tony Stark打电话。

Steve整个下午都在闷闷不乐中度过，每当这种时刻，他往往没办法控制自己的情绪。因为警方工作不力而导致不得不把危险分子放回到社会上，在Steve看来，没有什么比这更失败的了。而他还特意邀请了James来全程目击。

Steve并没有按照James的要求提早回家，他反而工作到晚间才返回公寓。二人的新房子已经过户，他们正在准备搬家，公寓里塞满了大大小小的搬家盒，乱成一片，这让Steve更感烦躁。

James并不像以往一样在沙发上看电视或读书，也没有蹲在盒子旁边整理东西，Steve进门以后听到从卧室的浴室内传来哗哗的水声。他把外套挂好，走到饭桌旁边，看到桌上留给他的晚饭。Steve双手按着椅背，迟迟没有坐下，他仍在不断回想白天的事情。

不知过了多久，Steve听到James的声音在他身后响起，“我还以为你不打算回来了。”Steve经常无法察觉到James的脚步声。此时James的语气不带责备或埋怨，但也并非他一贯的中立平和，今晚他的声音有些特别……

Steve转过身，发现他的爱人一丝不挂地站在房间里，双手叉腰，他的头发仍然潮湿，有水滴落在肩上，水滴顺着他的胸口滑下来，停在一处凸起的伤疤上。Steve突然感觉口干舌燥。James并不会为自己的身体感到害羞，但他也不是暴露狂，很少不穿衣服在家里走动。Steve咽了咽口水，把目光固定在爱人脸上。“James。”Steve有点艰难地说道，“屋里不太暖和，你应该穿上点再出来。”

“哎，我花了一整晚饥渴难耐地等我丈夫回家操我，好不容易等到他回来，人家第一句话就叫我穿上衣服。你可真够扫兴的Steve。”

“James……我今天有点累。”Steve还是没能忍住，他贪婪地扫过爱人的身体。肩膀漂亮的弧线，平坦的小腹，窄臀和修长的双腿，一切都恰到好处。Steve能感觉到自己的分身完全不同意他刚刚的说法。

James翻了个白眼，抱起手臂。“随你便，我大可以自己解决。”James说罢转身便走，赤裸的后背展示在Steve面前，Steve不得不再次咽了咽口水，视线无法从James紧翘的臀部移开，James腰部的肌肉线条随着他走路的动作收缩伸展。Steve所有的脑力都花在了图像处理上，他甚至没顾上答话。直到James快走回卧室，他突然再次回过头瞪着Steve，“我说Rogers，比起操我，你真的想呆在那里一个人生闷气吗？”

操，让该死的案子见鬼去吧，Steve心里想着，迅速跟上James，他的下半身在西服裤里欢欣鼓舞。James转头之前的一瞬间，Steve可以看到他计谋得逞般地挑起嘴角，但James的眼神里却全是柔情。

Steve想追上去说句煞风景的感激话，但进屋的时候James已经平躺在床上了。他翘起一边膝盖，分开双腿，套弄着自己，他歪着头盯着Steve，满载情欲的表情让Steve忘记了所有台词。

Steve胡乱地扯掉领带，解开自己的腰带踹掉外裤，便响应爱人的召唤爬上床，他跪在James的两腿中间，俯身去吻他。哦上帝，这简直比什么都美好。和刚刚清洁过身体的James相比，Steve感觉自己粗糙又肮脏，他双手撑在James身体两侧，除了嘴唇相贴，他不敢碰他。但是James一边亲吻他一边替他解开衬衫扣子，他的手掌贴在Steve终于赤裸的胸口上，Steve感觉全身战栗。他离开James的嘴唇，静静盯着那张他怎么看也看不够的面孔。他们呼出的空气纠缠在一起，James的胸口上下起伏，他的手掌贴着Steve跳动的心脏。也许Steve是世界上最大的傻瓜，但他还是忍不住问出口，“你为什么爱我……？”那并非疑问，只是一种不可思议的庆幸。

James并没有嘲笑他，他仍然用他漂亮又专注的眼睛看着Steve，“因为我爱你。”他轻声回答。

Steve俯下身，他们的嘴唇再次相贴，Steve把舌头顶进James的口腔里，急切又炙热。Steve感觉James抬起一条腿，勾住他的后腰，他把自己嵌到James的双腿之间，让他们的身体紧紧贴在一起。Steve的衬衫仍然挂在身上，内裤只被拽到大腿，他脚上也还套着袜子，但是James双手搂紧他，不让他离开，Steve也不想和他分开哪怕半秒。他们相互拥吻，让身体摩擦碰撞，所有的呻吟和喘息都被彼此吞噬消化，就好像亲密带来的快感都只属于二人，甚至吝啬到不想与他们即将离别的公寓来分享欢愉。James的身体温热，Steve把他按在怀中，不需要他触碰自己，只想把他纳入自己的身体里，这样他们便可以永不分离，Steve永远也不想结束这个亲吻，甚至觉得他不再需要呼吸。

James调整着下身的姿势，他用一只手摸到Steve的阴茎，Steve为他的爱人着迷，只是亲吻便足够让他的家伙进入工作状态。Steve感觉James把他引向那个美好的入口，James翘起臀部，把Steve阴茎前端吞进身体里。有一瞬间Steve只能张大嘴巴，用力吸气，James仍然吮吸着他的下唇。

Steve能感觉到James柔软的体腔，他知道爱人为他所做的精心准备。除了给James他想要的，Steve无以为报，他挺直腰部，将自己整根阴茎送进James的身体里。James仰起头，叫着Steve的名字，他扭头咬住Steve的肩膀，Steve把嘴唇贴在James的额头上，仍然抱紧他，他能感到James的阴茎夹在二人身体中间，随着Steve的抽动摩擦而变得硬挺，他们的小腹之间逐渐变得湿滑。

James几乎在Steve的后背上掐出印子，他随着Steve的动作在Steve的腹部磨蹭自己的下身。Steve想要伸手去帮他解决问题，却被James握住手腕，他们十指交缠，Steve把James抱得更紧，他明白James的心意，对方无需任何助力，他只需要他们再靠近一点，再靠近一点。二人之间已经不再有空隙，皮肤贴着皮肤。但依旧感觉不够近。

“Steve……”James身体颤抖，Steve自己也因为兴奋打着颤，他感觉温热的液体喷溅在胸口上，Steve也同时射出来。释放令Steve感到疲惫，但James不再啃咬他的肩膀，他们可以继续刚刚的亲吻了。

最终James推开了Steve，他揉了揉Steve一团糟的小腹，问他饿不饿，Steve只是摇头，其实他早感到腹中空虚，但却不想失去怀里的温暖。

“如果我去吃饭，就又会生自己的气。我不该让那个该死的证人出庭，James。”

“法盲如我也知道那不是你能决定的。”

“我应该更加坚持。”

“得了吧Steve，为我想想。如果你都不能为这点小事原谅自己，那你要凭什么来劝我原谅自己？你得停止这种双重标准，”James说道，“就当为了我。”

“我会的……我会的，James。”他亲吻James，“如果每次你都这么劝我……”Steve示意了一下他们身下卷曲的床单，“我估计会有帮助的。”他对James笑了笑。

James翻了个白眼，在他胸口上拍了拍，“你这个混蛋。”

Steve能为James做到任何事，包括停止无意义的自责。

总有一天。

 


	3. Dreams

James缓缓地睁开双眼，他正全身赤裸地趴在双人床一侧，另一侧白色的被单卷成一团。他伸手拂过身畔的床单，那里已经变凉，只有枕头上留着淡淡的香水味。James攥起拳头，他记得昨晚碰触过另一具身体——人类的皮肤温暖而富有弹性，充满生机。他双手撑起上半身，侧身下床，走进浴室清洁淋浴，擦干身体才走出来，并非因为怕冷，只是不想在地板上留下水渍，他的房间很空旷，地板上的污迹总是异常显眼。

他光脚来到走廊，跳起身抓住钉在两侧墙壁上的横杠，做了三十个引体向上，四肢发热，肌肉微酸。James回到浴室，重新淋浴，从浴室门口的白色矮柜里取出衣物穿戴整齐，然后来到房间另一端的衣柜前。James打开柜门，里面按颜色排列，悬挂着正装衬衫、休闲衬衫、线衣开衫和西服套装，下面摆着两层正装皮鞋和休闲鞋，袜子一双双套好塞在右侧的分格里。

正常的未被穿戴过的不合尺寸的衣物。

James把悬挂着的衣服向两侧分开，衣柜内侧出现了一个银灰色的密码盘，他按下密码，隐藏的柜门开启，James取出他的枪。黑色金属表面冰冷坚硬，与人类皮肤恰恰相反。James阖上保险柜，重新把衣物悬挂均匀，关上衣柜大门。

James回想起他起床前的梦。他梦见自己在黑暗狭小的空间里，全身刺痒又疼痛，热得像火烧一般。他挣扎叫喊，空气终于静置下来，变得凉爽，然后变得冰凉，最后只剩下刺骨的寒冷。James发现自己躺在皑皑白雪中，不断有雪花落下，他觉得冷，但是不再有恼人的刺痒，不再有疼痛，不再有火烧的感觉，只是冷。James为此而庆幸。他的皮肤并没有因为寒冷而变得通红，他从身边抓起一把散雪，雪花在手掌中消融成水，他发现寒冷并非来自指尖。James仰头望向天空，乌云密布，但是天空并非均匀的灰色，其中的一处异常明亮，一片乌云好似镶嵌了银边。James知道太阳正在云层背后，他身体僵硬，但仍然向潜在的光芒伸出手。

James把枪插进后腰的枪套里，用外衣盖好，走出公寓。他回头关上大门，把梦境锁在门后。

 

James平躺在地面上，浅灰色的乌云在他上方飘动，开始向四周散去，明亮的灰色变得耀眼，染上金黄，阳光洒下来，金色的阳光慢慢有了温度。James活动僵硬的身体，他翻了个身，却发现身下不再有积雪，他躺在一片浅绿色的草丛中。James闻到潮湿的泥土，草腥味，以及花香。他觉得后颈微痒，好像柔软的草尖划过皮肤。

James缓缓地睁开眼，面前是不熟悉的床头柜，床头柜上的数字闹钟显示“6:30”。有一只手臂环在他腰间，限制着他的行动。他压下自卫本能，僵硬地动了动，身后的人也动了动。James微微侧头，余光里扫到一缕金发，身后的人轻轻吻他的肩膀，他的头发刺得James后颈微微发痒，好像草尖划过皮肤。

“做梦了么？”身后的男人问道。

“嗯。”

“梦到什么？”

“一场暴雨。”James回答道，回忆让他心有余悸。

他梦到乌云、惊雷，春日暴雨，满地洼泽，落花如泥。潮湿的空气压迫James的胸口，他觉得无法呼吸。James惊醒，他躺在监狱狭窄的单人床板上，铁栏外传来哨响。

 

金发男人亲吻他的嘴唇，贯穿他的身体，他凝视着他，那双眼睛像天空，像海洋。

James梦到盛夏，梦到晴朗的夜空，梦到焰火。他梦到趟水穿过溪流，眼前有一条慢慢蜿蜒的小路，伸展进树林深处，他站在原地。

James梦到Steve牵起他的手，他们都不是很确定，但还是一起迈开脚步。

 

“亲爱的，你看怎么样？”Steve从后面走过来，双手从背后握住James的肩膀。

James站在只有四面白墙的房间中央，但他能无比清晰地想见未来。深灰色的绒布沙发，角柜，玻璃茶几，毛毡地毯，白色的电视柜，电视，音响，展示台，书架。沙发上摆着James的Weezer靠垫，沙发背上搭着他们脱下来未挂起的外衣；茶几上有糖果和杏仁，马克杯，警务杂志。角柜上摆放着电话机，他们会有一个电话号码，两人都不在家的时候，电话会自动答复：“嗨，这里是Steve和James！现在我们两人都不在家，但是欢迎你和我们的电话答录机聊聊，听到Beep后请开始……”电视柜下会塞满James的影碟和Steve的游戏盘。展示台上摆着Steve获得的奖杯和勋章。噢对了，值得一提的是James也有了他的小奖杯，武术班上的一个女孩赢得了布鲁克林西区五所小学联办的摔跤比赛，James拿到的小奖杯上写着“最佳教练”。书架上除了书籍还有他们的纪念照；白色墙壁上挂着Steve喜欢的抽象画；这里还会装上James心仪的那款吊灯……

“我说就是这里了，你觉得呢？”Steve再次说道，语气里没有任何催促，即使不回头看，James也知道Steve在微笑。James走路很快，开车也很快，但他并非总是那么快。有时候James感觉自己几乎算得上迟钝，比如此刻，他需要把四散的心思都收回来，才能开口回答Steve的问题，但是Steve总是很有耐心地等着他。

“我觉得很好。”James缓缓说道。

在新家的第一晚，James梦到秋日的森林，色彩缤纷，红黄相间的落叶如花，飘散在空中。景色美得让James目眩，他有些分不清方向，有些慌张。但他知道自己在等待。如果James迷路了，他可以停下脚步，站在原地。Steve总会找到他，带他回家，现在他对此深信不疑。

 

James缓缓睁开眼睛，Steve温暖的身体在他身后团成一团，毛茸茸的脑袋顶在他的后背上。已经是冬天了，清晨的房间里并不算温暖，Steve不喜欢冬天，James知道他比自己怕冷。James翻身下床，Steve并没有醒来。James帮他掖好被角，轻轻亲吻他的短发。

James下床清洁，淋浴，把前一天脱下的衣服扔进洗衣机。他来到厨房，煮好咖啡，打开电视，房间里香气四溢。

Steve从二层走下来，穿着睡裤，金色的头发乱成一团。

“睡得怎样？”James笑着问道。

“不错，你呢？”Steve揉着眼睛坐到饭桌旁。

“我做了个好梦。”

“这次又梦到什么？”

“梦到冬天，我们一起坐在家里喝着热咖啡，看雪。”

James扭头望向窗外，初冬的第一片雪花缓缓飘落。

 

Dreams·Never End


End file.
